


A Brief History of the Most Important Acorn in the World

by science_weasels



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loss, M/M, acorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weasels/pseuds/science_weasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and his acorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief History of the Most Important Acorn in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of acorn feels, okay?

I. Erebor

Bilbo Baggins has something in his pocket. Several somethings. A magic ring, a priceless jewel, a handkerchief. But when Thorin Oakenshield, mad with the dragon sickness demands to see, it is the acorn that Bilbo produces. Larger than the sort found in the Shire, he has been carrying it with him since their stay with Beorn the Bear-Man. Thorin does not understand why Bilbo has taken such care to keep such a small, insignificant thing safe. Bilbo smiles. “It will grow.” He says. “One day I’ll remember. Remember everything that happened. The good, the bad. And how lucky I am to have made it home.” To Bilbo it is precious. He is not sure Thorin will understand. 

II. The Lonely Mountain

Bilbo Baggins has tears in his eyes. Slip-sliding across the top of the frozen waterfall, he falls to his knees next to the body of Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin's breathing is ragged, but there is peace in his eyes. “Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books, and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place.” When Thorin's eyes close for the last time, Bilbo feels the loss deep in his soul. He sits with Thorin until the rest of the company comes to pay their respects. 

III. Hobbiton

Bilbo Baggins has returned to his home. He has proven to the auctioneer that he is, indeed alive, and there has been a steady stream of acquaintances and relations reluctantly returning his belongings. He pays them little mind. He climbs up to the roof and chooses a spot above his bedroom. He digs a hole, settling the acorn carefully at the bottom and replacing the dirt. If he is crying, it is for what could have been. This is not how the adventure should have ended. Through that autumn, Bilbo makes a daily pilgrimage up to the spot. Gaffer Gamgee confides to a small crowd at the Green Dragon that he's heard Master Baggins talking to the hole. They all agree that too much adventuring is no good for a proper hobbit. 

IV. Bag End

Bilbo Baggins has lost something precious. The first snows of winter have blanketed the ground, and his little acorn has surely died. He does not leave his bedroom for days, mourning this small thing with the fierce intensity of a lost friend. When he feels himself again, he buys a fine red leather-bound book with crisp, white pages and begins to write. “There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale.” When spring comes to The Shire, Bilbo has just finished writing about his encounter with the trolls. Though he does not venture up to the roof to see it for another week, a small oak sapling has unfurled its first tiny leaves. 

V. The Party Tree

Bilbo Baggins has a secret. He is now one hundred and eleven years old, and it is his birthday. He has a trick up his sleeve. He slips the magic ring onto his finger and disappears with a pop, delighting in the startled gasps from the party attendees. He scampers back up the hill towards his home, delighting in the silhouette of the large, regal oak tree that grows above. There is much to do, and so little time to see it done. In his bedroom, he packs quickly, pausing only to lay a hand on one of the many roots that have grown down into the room over the years. “Well, I am off again.” He says, and there is true regret in his voice. He has come to regard the oak tree as a friend, a companion on long winter's evenings. Of all the things he leaves behind, this is what he will miss the most. 

VI. The Grey Havens

Bilbo Baggins has one adventure left. He moves slowly these days, feeling the weight of his age in his bones. He is tired, yet his eyes still sparkle with the promise of what lies ahead. The sun glints invitingly on the surface of the water. To one side, his nephew Frodo, newly returned from his own adventure, says his goodbyes to his companions. There are tears. Elves stand nearby, ready to offer assistance. He knows in his heart, that the ship will take him to Valinor, away from all he has known. Well, not quite. Bilbo's hand moves once again to his pocket. It is emptier than it once was- the ring is gone now, the Arkenstone in Erebor, his handkerchief forgotten. His fingers close around the acorn, fruit of the original received so long ago. 

“Come, old friend.” He murmurs. “I think I'm quite ready for another adventure.”


End file.
